1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to alignment marks, methods of aligning semiconductor wafers, and methods of fabricating semiconductors.
2. Description of Related Art
With downscaling of patterns formed on semiconductor devices, more attention is paid to photolithography processes. A photolithography process may depend not only on a technique of forming fine patterns but also a technique of precisely aligning a photomask with a wafer. During the photolithography process, a photolithography apparatus may irradiate light to the photomask and alignment marks of a wafer and sense, analyze, and compare reflected and diffracted light, thereby enabling precise alignment of the photomask with the wafer.